


Watching Ron Weasley

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Lavender had been watching Ron Weasley for six years.





	Watching Ron Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Lavender

Lavender had been watching Ron Weasley for six years. Even back when he was just a bunch of freckles trailing Potter around, she thought he was funny and fun to be around.

And that was before he won Gryffindor the House Cup in fifth year. Before he grew to six feet with those lovely shoulders that she wanted to rub her face on.

Parvati said that he might be with Hermione Granger, but Lavender had her doubts. Granger seemed to spend most of her time fighting with him. There could be something there, though; so Lavender needed to pounce soon.


End file.
